Mary's Lamb and the Taliban
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: A very short, very interesting view on the war against terrorism. (by the Gundam pilots of course) Happier than my first one.


****

Mary's Lamb and the Taliban

Mary had a little lamb

Little lamb

Little lamb

Mary had a little lamb

Its fleece was white as snow

"And there he goes again," Heero thought as Duo's voice floated out of the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. "Why is it always that same stupid song?" he quizzed and peered around the doorway. Quatre was standing next to the braided boy, chopping onions and humming along. Both had tears streaming down their faces from the smell, but they looked happy as ever.

__

And everywhere that Mary went

Mary went

Mary went

And everywhere that Mary went

The lamb was sure to go

A tapping sound attracted Heero's attention to where Wu Fei was sitting at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers in rhythm. He was pouring over technical diagrams and precise calculations for his precious Nataku, but would occasionally shoot the even numbers appreciative glances. 

__

It followed her to school one day

School one day

School one day

It followed her to school one day

Oh what a sight to see

In the far corner, Trowa was nodding his head in time as he gestured to the next ingredients according to the recipe book he was holding. Duo flipped the contents of the frying pan and Quatre dropped the minced onion in, all the while, humming the inane verses.

__

All the children laughed to see

Laughed to see

Laughed to see

All the children laughed to see

The silly little lamb

A loud crash drew Heero's eyes to where Duet had been piling chairs to reach the top shelf of the spice cabinet. Trowa courteously picked her up and retrieved the soy sauce for her. "Finally. Someone acting normal," he thought as she uttered profanity and kicked the offending chairs for good measure. He relief was fleeting though, as she joined Duo for the next verse.

__

And then it pulled an M16

M16

M16

And then it pulled an M16

And all the children ran

"Now you're just making stuff up!" he cried finally, hoping his observation would end they annoying song. The other five only pause to perfectly mimic his patented 'Yuy Glare of Death™' and aim it at him before continuing.

__

It blew away the Taliban

Taliban

Taliban

It blew away the Taliban

And threw a big par~tay

Noin, Milliardo, Relena, and Dorothy appeared suddenly at the back door and the polite Quatre let them in. Lt. Noin placed a casserole on the table and soon they were all moving along with the song. 

__

bin Laden fell down to his knees

To his knees

To his knees

bin Laden fell down to his knees

And sent a prayer to Allah

"This is insane!" Heero yelled again as Sally and Lady Une found their way into the already crowded room. No one paid him any attention save for a few dirty looks. Sally deposited a large plate of assorted cookies in front of Wu Fei, and he shot her a questioning look before returning to his papers and the music.

__

The US pres dragged him away

Him away

Him away

The US pres dragged him away

And sentenced him to life

"This isn't even about Mary and her farm animals anymore! You've turning it into a political statement that by our timeline should have been forgotten two hundred years ago!" he protested futilely. Now everyone in the room was singing along. Catherine made a last-second entrance and the final verse began.

__

I hope you all have learned a lot

Learned a lot

Learned a lot

I hope you all have learned a lot

Don't mess with Mary's lamb

Heero: This is the most pointless fic ever written! *draws gun* Omea o korosu, Tori.

Me:Eep!

Relena: Oh, don't worry, that's a term of endearment!

Duo: Yeah! He's threatened to kill me lotsa times!

Me:Oh! Okay! *glomps Heero* I understand you have different ways of expressing your feelings!

Heero:*mega sweatdrop* N-n-nani?

Trowa:…

Quatre:Trowa liked the story. He thinks it had a strong message

Duet:...all that in three dots?

Quatre:Morse code!

All:*mega sweatdrop*

Heero ÷ Duo

humor/ songfic

"Mary Had A Little Lamb"

Suggested by John Nolan "Jomi41" through

Fanfic Challenge

Hmmm… Total randomness… It was just a different approach on my "Japan Hates Terrorists Too!" strike.

I was taking this poll in my Neopets guild, and I got some interesting answers. If you would like to take it too, go to neopets.com and register (it's free!) then type "iamasakuratree" in the search space on the yellow bar. My profile should come up. In it is a link to my guild, Gundam Wing Doujinshi. I post pictures I've scanned from doujinshi I've translated and there's a message board for people who want to chat with me! ^__^


End file.
